Moving On
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: "Po, I want you to promise me something. Promise me that when I leave this world, that you'll forget about me, that you'll move on."


"Hey Master, can I talk to you for a second?" Po asked the red panda, as the training for today had just finished and everyone was on their way out of the training hall.

"Sure Po. Everyone, me and Po will catch up to you in a few minutes." Shifu said to his students who stopped in their tracks and turned around to the duo.

"Is everything alright Master?" Tigress asked with some concern in ver voice.

"As far I know Master Tigress, Po just wants to talk to me about something," Shifu told his daughter, who in turn turned to the panda who kind of avoided her gaze.

"Oh, alright. We'll be in the kitchen and don't worry I'll make sure these two tricksters don't spoil their appetite." Tigress joked as she looked at Monkey and Mantis who gave her a blank expression.

"That's funny Tigress, really funny." Mantis said blankly, as the others let out a laugh from the remark and made their way to the kitchen. Just leaving the two pandas left in the space.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about dragon warrior?" Shifu asked, starring up at the panda who had a look of nervousness to him.

"Well I know your rules on leaving the palace after hours, not to do it unless you have a very good reason. But before I make my point, I have been sneaking out of the palace here for quite some time," Po began, and when hearing this, the masters ears then twitched a little.

"Please tell me you have a good reason and it better not be just to get some midnight snacks either." Shifu stated, trying not to burst out in anger and yell at the panda, at least until he heard him out.

"No not at all Shifu, it's a personal thing you could say. It has to do with a tradition I have been doing for a long time now," Po said softly.

"Tradition?" Shifu said puzzled.

"Yes, every month on the 22nd At midnight I go down to the valley, buy some flowers that a friend usually keeps out for me and I take them to the valleys cemetery. Who I give them to, I honestly can't tell you, I would rather keep it secret if that's alright with you?" Po stated as he looked down at the floor with his aching heart beating his chest. Seeing he pandas expression and posture, he put a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Of course it's alright, knowing you Po, it's someone very special and I don't want to intrude on the past. But yes, you have my permission to go, also, please tell me when you do things like this in case of an emergency ok." Shifu said with a smile on his face, which made the panda do the same.

"I will Master, thank you." Po said in a happy tone, giving Shifu a bow who did one in return. With that, the two headed for the kitchen where they found their friends chatting up a storm on, except for Tigress who stood up when she saw Po walk in and walked over to him when he got to the counter.

"Is everything alright Po?" Tigress asked softly, Po returned her question with a warm smile.

"Yeah I'm good Ti, no need to worry about this panda." Po said with a slight laugh, and though that laugh could fool anyone. Tigress could see through it, knowing that no was on Pos mind, why else would he talk to Shifu alone? But for now, she decided not to act.

"If you say so Po, but if you need anything, just let me know ok." Tigress stated seriously, wanting to make sure Po took her words with effect.

"Thanks Tigress, I will. Promise," After hearing that, the tiger shook her head and headed back to her seat, and as she sat down, being engaged with conversation, a single thought could't help but cross Po's mind.

 _"That promise you made me make dear, I just may be able to keep it."_ Po then shifted his attention to the counter where his noodle blood began to flow through his veins, chopping up celery, radishes, and an assortment of vegetables in quick fashion and placing them into a boiling pot of water along with the noodles. He than began to prepare some dumplings, filling up the dough with tofu and some secret sauce, before he knew it, the cooking had ceased and it was time to eat.

Once the plates and bowls were passed out with here contents, the Warriors began to chow down on their meal, savoring the flavors that entered in their systems which warmed them. Once the eating was done though, Po collected the dirty dishes and began to wash them.

"Sure you don't need any help brother?" Viper asked as she looked at the small mess.

"No thanks Viper, I can handle it. But have a goodnight and sweet dreams," Po said warmly, looking over at the snake who nodded her head.

"You to Po, night." Viper said with a wave of her tail, heading out.

"Night man, see you later." Crane, Mantis, and Monkey said as they waved to the panda before vanishing from the pandas sight. Master Shifu then to made his way out the kitchen after nodding to the panda, in hopes his night goes well, leaving only him and Tigress.

"I guess I'm going to join the others Po, but before I go, are you sure there is nothing bothering you? You just seem off and it's only today you are acting weird," Tigress said, crossing her arms and giving Po a stern look.

"I'm fine Ti, why are you so worried about me?" Po asked, washing some dishes and placing them on a towel.

"Well because I get concerned Po, when you aren't yourself that mean something big is going on with you. Like with Shen and your past, or when Tai lung was coming and you felt you had failed when you didn't. Over the years we've become close friends and as your friend I want to help if I can, ok." Tigress stated walking right next to Po who began to dry his paws and turned to face her.

"You sure are persistent ain't ya." Po said, folding his arms and began to lean against the counter.

"Only when you try and hide something that I know is bothering you panda." Tigress stated in a serious tone, making Po let out a small laugh.

"Fine Tigress, if you really want to know what is up with me. Then come with me and I'll show you, ok." Po said in a gentle tone, kind of wishing he was going alone but appreciated his crushes concern.

"Ok." Was all Tigress said. The panda then began to make his way out of the kitchen with the feline close behind him, and the two soon left the palace and began to make their way down the valley of peace. As they walked though, Tigress had a few thoughts running through her head.

 _"I'm sorry Po, I don't mean to invade your privacy, but we've grown to close to just let you deal with everything on your own."_ She thought, looking at the pandas back and slowly clenched her paws up.

 _"For I know all to well, what's it like to have something eat away at you from the inside."_ Tigress could then feel her heart tense up, remembering the times she would do everything on her own, even keeping in the pain and sorrow she hid away so well. But before she got lost in the past, she noticed Po stopped after his paws hit the dirt of the valley, causing her to do the same.

"Is some thing wrong Po?" She asked, showing a little concern in her facial features.

"Hu? Oh sorry Tigress, I was just thinking about something is all. Anyways, let's keep going." Po said in a monotoned voice, not looking back at the tiger. Though she was looking directly at his face, she could notice a small frown from the side of his face.

"I guess your mind is on the past to Po." Tigress thought, as she began to show a small frown of her own. As they slowly passed through the quite valley, they began to enter the forest just located outside of their home. Now making their way though the dim lit forest, Po began to walk a little faster until he came upon a small bush of white flowers which were hidden in a small pocket of bushes.

"Still here as always I see." Po stated with a happy tone, reaching his right paw down to them and gently plucking three of them from their roots.

"Flowers?" Tigress questioned, looking at the panda confused.

"Not just any flowers Tigress, these are a special kind." Po stated, putting paw in front of her which held the flowers. She then began to examine them and didn't really notice anything special about them.

"Care to explain?" She asked, Po then used his free paw to point to a small opening that was located behind some trees.

"I'll explain there, because that is our destination." The panda said with a small smile on his face, gripping the flowers tightly. He then began to head to the spot quickly with the feline close behind, but she couldn't help but wander why the flowers? Or why they were heading to a spot in the forest? Could that be the spjot where his problems are coming from? It had to be! In a matter of minutes, the two had reached their destination and they were now in a small opening where a about a 5 inch tree laid in the middle of the spot and was surrounded by 6 smooth rocks in the shape of spheres as well as three wilted white flowers that looked like what Po held. Tigress then looked around the surrounding, starting to wander why he came here, she saw Po get down on one knee and pick up the wilted flowers and place the bright and lively ones in their place.

"It's good to see you again my love." Po stated in a loving tone, looking at the tree as he spoke. Seeing this, Tigress couldn't help but feel a bit weirded out and confused, she then got on one knee next to Po.

"Um Po, I'm really lost right now. Considering you just called this tree your love," Tigress stated, Po then looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry, I guess I got caught up in the moment as usual. You see Tigress, this tree and this place is where my lost love is, under neath this ground we stand on, she is buried." Po told the feline, placing a paw on the soft grass he now sat on. After hearing this, Tigress couldn't help but feel shocked and she began to put the pieces together somewhat. That's why he was acting the way he was, he was remembering someone he lost in the past why he picked the flowers and more.

"I understand now, that's why you felt down." She said, looking at the tree and then at Po.

"It is, and as you may have guessed this isn't the first time I've been here. I've been visiting this place for five years now, always keeping this place sacred and always bringing her flowers. You see i always come here on the day she died." Po stated, his once warm smile slowly fading away. Tigress then completely sat down next to Po and placed her paws on her lap.

"What was her name, if you don't mind me asking." Tigress said, wanting to know more about this person Po lost so long ago.

"Her name was Leah Ti, and she was quite the person but for a black leopard, you kind of assume that. She was something else though Tigress, she was one of the few who actually liked to hang out with me and saw me for more then others did. I wasn't a fat panda to her, I was a good friend and loving mate to her." Po could then feel some water start to flow out of his eyes.

"Ah, look at me, crying like a baby over here." Po said with a slight chuckle, wiping away some of the water that was on his cheeks. Tigress couldn't help but feel the pain the panda was emitting, as she knew what it was like to have someone see you for you and nothing else, but to lose that person, that was something she hadn't experienced yet.

"It's ok Po, let it out." She then placed a caring paw on his shoulder, to which he placed a paw on top of hers and hooded his head.

"Thanks Tigress, it only seemed like yesterday we were hanging out here me and her. Just laughing about things and talking the days away without a care in the world, but just like the days went by in an instant so did she." Po said in a sad tone, closing his eyes as the tears continued to drop and hit the ground. Tigress then thought of a question she knew she shouldn't ask but in a way had to know.

"How did she pass on?" The feline questioned softly, hoping Po wouldn't be mast at her for asking such a thing.

"She became sick with an unknown disease, it made her fur fall out and she could speak ok but her body was all but gone. It was like a nightmare, but on her last day of living she asked me to bring her to this spot, the spot where all the happy memories could make her forget about her pain and relive the good times. I just held her in my arms and kept her close, but she told me something Tigress, she made me promise something." Po said softly, glancing over at the tiger.

"Made you promise what?" She questioned with wander. The panda then looked backed at the tree and remembered the day like it was yesterday.

 **5 years ago In The Sacred Spot**

" _It sure is a nice day, isn't it Po." A dying Leah said, mustering up a smile as the warm radiant rays of the sun hit her cold body which was wrapped up by a cloak and her pandas arms._

 _"It sure is Leah, quite beautiful, just like you." Po said, laying his head onto the leopards head gently. Upon get hearing this, Leah couldn't help but let out a small raspy laugh._

 _"Your just saying that Po, but thanks." Leah said, slightly purring a little. Leah then took a deep breath and knew that it was time to tell Po her final wish before she left this world._

 _"Po, I have something to ask of you, and please try to understand it." Leah said with a serious tone, catching the pandas attention closely._

 _"What is it Leah." Po asked, feeling his heart somewhat quicken in pace._

 _"I want you to promise me that when I leave this world, that you will forget about me." Leah stated, the pandas eyes then widened up with shock._

 _"Forget about you! What are you talking about, how can I do such a thing!" Po said with a raised voice, not meaning to but couldn't help it as well as showing some anger, not understanding the request._

 _"Please Po, the last thing I want is for you to be held up by someone who is gone. I want you to live your life for the future, not the past and I'll soon be that. You're a great guy Po, and I thank you for giving me such a fun and happy life, I know you'll give someone the same as you did for me. I love you Po," Leah said, letting a tear fall from her faded blue eyes. Po could feel his heart breaking into pieces and could feel water flowing steadily out of his eyes._

 _"Leah," As the panda tightened his grip around her and buried his head into her neck and gave her the last four words she would ever hear again "I love you to."_

 **Back To Present**

"Ever since then, I've tried to move on and keep her promise Tigress, but I don't know if I can." Po said in a quite tone, letting go of the Tigers paw and began to look at the ground. Seeing this, Tigress couldn't help but feel this urge to show the panda that he could keep her promise, but she didn't know if she should as she could feel a battle inside of her. That was until Po said something.

"I did find someone though who I think could help me move on from Leah. The thing is though, I don't know if she would like to be more than friends with me, I don't think she even sees me like that anyways." Po said, looking to the side and from those words alone, she knew he was talking about her. Was she the one who would keep Leah's promise, and to allow Po to find love once again?

"You're talking about me Po, right?" Tigress questioned, but knew the answer. She heard the panda sigh a bit and nod his head nervously.

"Yeah, i really do believe in my heart that you are that person Leah spoke of Tigress. I know we started out rough, but to me, you see me for me and accept me for me. I love to hang around with you to, I know I can be annoying and a pain, but you accept that and I... Really love you for that." Po admitted, spilling out his heart to Tigress whose own heart began to spill out with emotions and feelings.

"Po, I- I don't know what to say right now. Other than this," Tigress then got on her knows and placed her paws together, bowing to the tree.

"Leah, I swear on my life that I will protect and love Po as long as I live. I'll do my best to make him happy and more, like you did for him." Tigress then looked over at Po and gave a warm smile, and like she did in the prison, she quickly wrapped him in a tight hug, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Po, and I'll fix your heart as best as l can." Tigress stated in a loving tone, the panda then wrapped his arms around the tiger and placed his head against hers, showing a smile.

"Thank you Tigress, and I love you to." The panda then glanced over at the tree and closed his eyes, letting one last thought run through his head.

" _Good bye my sweet Leah, I finally fulfilled your last one wish."_

Hope you guys liked the story, leave a review telling me what you thought, thanks.


End file.
